Wobbuffet
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexcokalos=119 |dexgalar=217 |evofrom=Wynaut |gen=Generation II |species=Patient Pokémon |type=Psychic |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |metweight=28.5 kg |imweight=62.8 lbs. |ability=Shadow Tag |dw=Telepathy |egg1=Amorphous |body=05 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Wobbuffet (Japanese: ソーナンス Soonansu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Gender differences Female Wobbuffets have lipstick-like markings around their mouths or lips. In the Pokemon XY series, a female Wobbuffet owned by Dr. White appears to have a red marking. But in the games and Pokemon GO, female Wobbuffet's markings are pink. Evolution Wobbuffet is the evolved form of Wynaut. Level up Wynaut to level 15 to obtain this Pokémon. Game information Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |gldspr = G 202 front.png |slvspr = S 202 front.png |cryspr = C 202 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 202 front.png |emeraldspr = E 202 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 202 front.png |dpspr = DP 202 front.png |dpsprf = DP 202f front.png |ptsprf = Pt 202f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 202 front.png |bwspr = Wobbuffet BW.gif |b2w2spr = Wobbuffet BW.gif |xyspr = Wobbuffet XY.gif |xysprs = Wobbuffet Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Wobbuffet XY.gif |orassprs = Wobbuffet Shiny XY.gif|gldsprs = Shiny_Wobbuffet_Gold.png|slvsprs = ShinyWobbuffet_Silver.png|bwsprf = Wobbuffet BW Female.gif|b2w2sprf = Wobbuffet BW Female.gif|bwsprs = Wobbuffet BW Shiny.gif|b2w2sprs = Wobbuffet BW Shiny.gif|bwsprfs = Wobbuffet BW Shiny Female.gif|b2w2sprfs = Wobbuffet BW Shiny Female.gif}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Wobbuffet is a member of Team Rocket, owned by Jessie. It is always causing havoc, and sometimes ruins their plans. Despite this, it's also one of Team Rocket's most powerful Pokémon, being able to defend them from even the most powerful Pokémon's Hyper Beam with its Counter and deflecting Pikachu's Electro Ball using Mirror Coat. It also constantly pops out of its Poké Ball, similarly to Misty's Psyduck, Ash's Oshawott, and Clemont's Chespin. *Lulu's Wobbuffet *Officer Jenny's Wobbuffet *Annie's Wobbuffet *Dr. White's Wobbuffet Trivia * Wobbuffet is one of the 9 Pokemon that has a type of Incense (in this case, it has Lax Incense in order to produce Wynaut eggs). * In Super Smash Bros., Wobbuffet is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Counter. Origin Wobbuffet and its pre-evolution are based on the Okiagari-koboshi doll, a Japanese doll with squinted eyes that bobs back and forth when pushed. It may also be based on the Japanese comedian Sanpei Hayashiya, who was often known to pose in a way that involved him touching his forehead and repeating the phrase ""That's the way it is, ma'am", which is a rough translation of Wobbuffet's Japanese name. Wobbuffet's design may be based on a punching bag, as it will often swing or attack back when punched or attacked. Etymology Wobbuffet comes from the words wobble and buffet Names in other languages * Japanese: Its Japanese name, Sonans, is a corruption of the phrase sō na-n-su (そうなんす) which roughly translates into "That's the way it is!". This fits in with Wynaut's Japanese name (Sohnano). Both of their names create an infinite conversation of "Really?" and "That's the way it is!" and so on. * French: Its French name, Qulbutoké, is a mix of Culbuto (The French name for a Weeble toy, a toy similar to a punching bag) and Toqué ''(crazy). It is also similar to the phrase "''Cool, but okay." which is similar to Wynaut's French translation. Gallery 202Wobbuffet OS anime.png 202Wobbuffet OS anime 2.png 202Wobbuffet OS anime 3.png 202Wobbuffet_OS_anime_4.png 202Wobbuffet_OS_anime_5.png 202Wobbuffet_OS_anime_6.png 202Wobbuffet XY anime.png 202Wobbuffet_Dream.png 202Wobbuffet_Channel.png 202Wobbuffet Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 202Wobbuffet Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png|Female Wobbuffet 202Wobbuffet_Pokemon_Stadium.png Wobbuffet-GO.png Pokémon GO anniversery.jpeg it:Wobbuffet Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon